my_girlfriend_is_the_presidentfandomcom-20200213-history
Story
There are four main plot lines, each one resolving around the relationship of Junichiro and the heroine. First it is necessary that you accomplish completing Ell's route, then Irina's, after the completion of the Irina route, Ran's route becomes available. Lastly, Yukino's route is accessable. Ezekiel's route : Several years prior to the story, Ell crash landed on the Earth and severly injured an innocent bystandered, Junichiro Hondo. She did not have the necessary genetic information to restore Jin to his original form so she had to improvise by using alien genetics (Possibly from Qoo ), this resulted in the enhancement of his mental and physical capabilities; however in order to keep his life ordinary, Ell put a restriction on his powers. Since Ell was also damaged in the crash, Jin kept her in his room and housed her until she was well enough to return to the sky, Ell erased Jin's memories before leaving him but promised to return to him. Ell and Ku are flying through space near the Earth when Ell announces that her ship's generator has been interfered with. After, she and Ku hear a voice boasting for them to fall out of the sky, she loses all power and plummits toward the Earth; the resulting explosion vaporizes the leaders of Nippon. Ku instructs Ell to appear in her Avatar Mode. When Jin speaks to her she hides behind hides behind Ku's back. When Jin makes a slightly perverted comment, Ell gets scared. Ell gradually begins to develop a relationship with Junichiro, and the two go on dates to savour their time together but really 'pretending' to be a couple. Their time together is often coincidentally intruded by Remi, who is revealed to be Ell's sibling. She doesn't hesitate to mercilessly attack her and Junichiro, so they must fight back. It typically results in Remi fleeing. While on another date/outing Junichiro remembers his past with Ezekiel which was erased from his memory purposely by Ell's intent, the two share a heart warming moment. At some point one of the fights between Ell and Remi get brutal, and Ezekiel is resolute in extirpating Remi with her Vector Cannon, that almost ends up the city being demolished, fortunately Junichiro snaps her out of it. Remi declares to annihilate the Earth so the main cast travel to space and are determined to defeat the enemies. This time Ell uses the Vector Cannon to everyones benefit and fires at the foes. Soon Ezekiel and Remi affront each other then attacking. After Ell's victory it is exposed that Remi is doing all this to prove she is strongest so that she is noticed by 'Mama' (Ku Little Little). She no longer opposes Ell and immediantly stops her attempts to kill Ell and Junichiro. Suddenly everybody is informed to evacuate the Lez Star , they all successfully escape because of Ezekiel's sacrifice, she says she will never forget Junichiro before she vanishes. Life goes back to normal back to normal on Earth, Junichiro does his best to not be depressed for Ell's absence. While walking, he encounters Ezekiel to his joy. The pair embrace before the credits appear. Irina's route: Irina is first seen assaulting a strange man and when she strikes back, Junichiro rescues her, which makes her dumbstuck. As it turns out, the man placed a bomb in the building because he suspected something similar to this may happen, so Junichiro escapes with Irina heroically and afterwards she exposes her gratitude. She later visits the Snow House as a guest of Yukino and is able to recognize James Hondo (Junichiro gave her a fake name when they first met), she hugs him to everyone's shock and tells him to become her husband. Yukino makes matters worse by stating that Jin is to be her First Gentleman; a huge scandle erupts as the two women argue over Jin. Irina instructs Kuon to kidnap Junichiro and bring him to the The Flare House where she is staying. When Jin nwakes up, Irina tells him that Kuon put him to sleep with a tranquilizer gun and brought him here. (Which makes Jin think that putting guys to sleep with tranquilizer guns in the hottest new fad for girls). Jin notices that he is tied to a chair with ropes and asks if he was kidnapped, but Irina tells him that she simply instructed Kuon to bring him here. (That is abduction). Kuon appears and tells Irina that the situation is fine and that Jin's discomfort with turn to pleasure, soon. When Jin states that he does not want it to turn to pleasure, Kuon pulls out a gun and points it at Junichiro with a smile and asks him to repeat his words. Soon Irina realizes that Junichiro is a lecherous pervert but also kind and helpful. Slowly she begins to warm up to him to the point of falling in love with him. She reveals her affections for him after in a certain room the lights turn off and she panicks, clutching hold of Junichiro in the process. Luckily, her love is requited and the two start going out. However, Junichiro makes the decision to have a serious talk with Yukino, who also loves him. At first she is emotional, even sobbing, but then has a sudden burst of determination. She does not want to give up on Junichiro, therefore now a rival of love to Irina, which causes them both to fight over him constantly, despite her being rejected. Kuon, Irina's maid, is given an instruction to bring Irina back to Rusia, but she wants Irina to be happy. Irina does return to Rusia, then travels back to Nippon, Junichiro and Irina reunite with relish. Ran's route: The truth is that the Ran commonly seen in the story is an CLE (Conscious Living Entity). Several years prior to the story, the original Ran Miyoshi and her family went on a trip and were killed in an accident. The CIE possessed Ran's body; aquiring all of her memories and feelings, so she and the other Guardians could keep an eye on Junichiro who is a Mutant. After the events at the hot spring, Jun is repeatidly attacked by an armed maid (Kuon) and always ends up being saved by magical girl, Feather Moon. In the second battle against the maid, Feather Moon is seriously injured and Jinis forced to use his mutant powers in order to protect her from the maid. Jin assults the maid's breasts and flips her skirt which makes Feather Moon angry with jealousy. After the maid's third defeat she reveals herself to be Kuon, but does not reveal that she is a member of Guardian. When returning to home base Ran reveals that she is a CLI that possessed the former, deceases Ran Miyoshi's body; gaining all of her memories and feeling for Junichiro, she could not confess his love for him becauses she did not know if they were real. Junichiro states that he does not care if Ran is not the Ran he knew back then, she is still his Onee-chan (Big sister, though they are not related). He confesses his feelings for her and as they kiss, passionately, they can hear a young girl (Probably whats left of the original Ran) thanking her CLI counterpart. Afterwhich, they seemingly make love on the bed in Ku's work shop.The next day, Jun re-announces Ran is his girlfriend which seemingly destroys Yukino's mind. Irina asks Ell to comfort her but Ell is also shocked by the sudden news, so Irina has Kuon escort Yukino to a place where she can rest. After, receiving the blessings of Irina and Morita, Jun thanks Kuon for trying to kill him because it was due to that that Jun gained the courage to confess his feelings to Ran. Kuon states that if the situation had been different that she would've fallen for him, since he was the first man to do such extreme things (Sexually harassment) to her. When she grabs Jun's hand and guides it towards her chest, Ran screams and tells everyone that Jun was her first and that they did intense things (Intercourse) that she cannot tell them about and that they will soon have a baby. Yukino hears Ran's words and falls to the floor in a daze. The Bridge of Stars: Irina and Kuon apparently leave Nippon and head back to Rusia. Ran goes to Ku's workshop for a check-up; they have an odd moment when Jun starts to touch Ran while Ell is watching. Ku starts to tease Ell who is acting envious, though she says that she isn't and leaves. After stating that her daughter is cute, Ku tells them to leave because she has to solve a "Murder on the Mississippo". Jun tells her to do her work and not play games. Ran and Jun go to Jun's house and make love afterwards. The next day, Yukino complains that she is having 'Writer's Block' and cannot think of anything to write. Jun offers to help but ran tells him not to spoil Yukino and squeezes his arm in her breasts. She states that since Irina is gone, she'll work Yukino hard; the two women argue about Yukino's job, Yukino states that part of her job is making Jun's breakfast. Jun states that that is not Yukino's job and is opposed to the very idea (Yukino's cooking is terrible). Ran admits that she is a bit jealous of Yukino's relationship with Jun. Ran's cute expression excites Jun, he asks Yukino to let go of his arm (Apparently) she was holding onto Jun's arm), Jun embraces Ran and tells her that she is completely devoted to her. Ran tells him that if he makes her too jealous, she'll make him pay at night; she won't let him sleep until morning. Later, Ran invites Jun to her room where they make love, and decide that Jun should meet with Ran's father. The next day, Ran rushes outside to stop the commotion between Jun and Psion (Psion did not want to let Jun see Ran). It is then that Jun learns that The Panda is Ran's father, but still he asks why he is a panda. Psion asks whats so bad about being a panda and states that he is black and white and manly. After greetings, they all enter the shop and have a discussion with some tea. Ran prompts them to talk to each other but Psion states that he has nothing to say to Jun, Jun states that he knows how Psion feels about Ran having brought a boy(Junichiro) home. Jun decides to go on the offensive and asks his 'father-in-law' to give him his daughter, Psion gets angry at Jun for calling him 'father-in-law'. Just as he's about to punch Jun, Ran pinches his arm with super fast reflexes and stops him. Ran tells Jun that he's being too hasty. Ran tells her father that they are going out and that she wants him to acknowledge them, Psion tells them that the situation they are in is grave. He states that Guardians are protectors, that they preserve a planet's ecosystem without interfereing with the native people and only help them in times of emergency. Some of the people on the Earth plan to use the technology that they brought over in order to rule the world, the Federation is trying to donate some technology to Earth; free of charge and Guardian cannot let that happen. Psion allowing Ran to marry Junichiro is the same, he states that he does not kow what'll happen to the child she bears but in the worst case; a global war could break out because of the child. Jun asks what'll happen if they produce a normal human baby, Psion tells him that they'll be not problem, genetically speaking. Hearing that, Ran and Jun state that Psion will see his grandchild soon. Psion gets angry and asks if they have already copulated. (They have). Though Psion is ready to kill Jun, he surpresses his anger and tells them that as long as his eyes are black, he cannot approve of their relationship, he then ends the conversation. When he tells Ran to break up with Jun, Ran decides to sever her ties with him instead and moves in with Jun. While living with Jun, Ran does all the cooking and cleaning that; at one point she wore a naked apron outfit which both Ell and Jun took notice too. For some reason she became embarrassed when Ell saw her. At Ell's request, Ran teaches Ell how to cook due to her wanting to make something good for her mother, Ku. Around that time, Ku enters the house; emerging from the T.V. She praises Ell for her delectable treats and pats her head to show good will. Moments later, Remi bursts through the wall; blowing up the T.V. in the process wanting to fight Ell. Jun tells her to stop breaking through the walls (This is the third time she's done that) and come through the door. Remi points out that its strange for starship (Ell) to be cooking food, Ran tells her that Ell may be a starship but her feelings for her loved one's are no different from a human's. Jun backs Ran up by saying that even if Remi is Ell's elder sister, she has no right ridicule her for that. Ku laughs and asks Remi what she'll do now that she is surrounded. Remi gets angry for everyone always treating Ell like a good girl, she swipes the basket of sandwiches that Ell was holding and stops on them; Ell almost starts to cry (But probably does not know how too). Ku tells Remi that that is enough and is about to pull out a tool to scold her, however Ran slaps Remi. She tells Remi to apologize to Ell, Remi starts to cry but Ran does not excuse her for her actions and demands that she apologizes to Ell. Remi burst sito tears and runs through the hole in the wall. Ran apologizes to Ku for scolder her daughter when she had no right too, Ku apologizes for the trouble that her daughter caused and comforts Ell. Ran and Jun get a call from Psion, informing for them to meet him at an un-disclosed location. There, Psion informs Jun that he is a dangerous being due to him having survived because of 'alien technology' but that is not enough reason for him and the other members of Guardian to kill him. It is simply becuse that Psion has not accepted Jun as Ran's husband that he has chosen to meet with them. Psion proposes challenge towards Jun to see if he is capable of protecting Ran, Ran obviously objects to witnessing a fight between her boyfriend and her father, but Jun convinces her. After removing Jun's limited with a kiss, He and Psion face off. Psion overwhelms Jun with his durability as well as his physical strength; even though Jun is superior in terms of physicl strength and speed, Psion is able to with stand his blows due to the training that he has perfected over the years. When Jun is knocked to near unconsciousness and Psion prepares to finish him off, Ran shouts for Jun to not lose; her cheering gives Jun the strength to finish Psion with one upward blow. Ran consoles her father who has become extremely weary from battling Jun, but there tender moment is interrupted by Joseph and other members of Guardian who fire three needles into Psion, causing him to turn into a giant and go on a rampage. Space Detective Moridor appears along with the rest of the cast and devise plan to turn Psion back to his original form by removing the needles in his head. Yukino, Irina, and Kuon focus on evacuating the people. Ell and Remi stop Psion's movements by using 'Generator Interference' to strengthen themselves enough to hold his legs in place. Ran manipilates the water in a nearby river in order to bind Psion's arms while Jun pills out the needles. When Psion reverts back to his original form, he gives his blessings to Ran, Jun, and the child that they will bear someday then he possibly dies. Ran continues to live with Jun and Ell and the three of them protect the world from 'alien terrorists' as a Space Detective (Junichiro), a Magical Girl (Ran), and a Starship (Ezekiel). Yukino's route :